Match Makers and Romance
by Whisper on the Wind
Summary: i suck at writing summaries o well this is the sequal to Is This REally Goodbye? kagome and inuyasha admitted they like each other kikyo is dead and many things happen (not hentai) please r&r flames r welcomed & will be used to candles in my room
1. Default Chapter

Okay well there have been people who wanted me to add more to my first story. Well I felt I couldn't add another chapter so I simply wrote a sequal. Re-cap- InuYasha fought and killed Kikyo. (And if they didn't kill her now they did cause I don't remember that much about my own fan fic o well.) They also confessed their true feelings. Summary- Okay InuYasha and Kagome are officially a couple (kawaii). And then Kagome and InuYasha decide to play match makers while simultaneously planning for a big event. What is the event? I WON'T TELL YOU! YOU HAVE TO READ IT! Disclaimer- Okay okay I'll say it... I do not own the incredible hanyou we all know and love as InuYasha. Nor do I own any of his cuddly companions. ::Sniffy:: But I do own my character of Kioko who comes randomly skipping across the stories at times. Hey there she goes... Hi Kioko!

Kioko- Fuck off!

Me- This was a PG fic! Now look what you've done!

Kioko- So it goes up to PG-13. Deal.

Me- Without further ado... the sequel...  
Walking hand in hand InuYasha and Kagome slipped silently away from the camp (yet again) to be alone. Creeping under the stars through the forest they reached a clearing bathed in pale moonlight. InuYasha sat down cradling Kagome on his lap. For the first time in... 50 years InuYasha was truly happy. "InuYasha", Kagome said turning her head up to the midnight sky. "Do you think that Sango and Miroku... you know..." "What", he replied breathing in her scent. "Like each other." "You mean the way we like each other." He wrapped his arms around her hugging her close. "Yea." She twisted to face him. "Do you?" "Probably. If that monk wasn't such as lecher maybe." Kagome smiled a thoughtful grin. "What are you thinking?" She rested her head softly on his shoulder. "Oh nothing. Nothing at all..."

The Next Morning...

"Come on! We don't want to be late because it takes you two forever to feed each other." Shippo tapped his foot angrily as Kagome and InuYasha fed each other little bites of fish. "Oh Shippo let them go", Sango said ushering the small kitsune away. "You don't to get InuYasha mad." Miroku walked in from the village several small bumps on his skull. Sango rolled her eyes. "When will that perverted monk learn..." Kagome whispered to InuYasha," I think we should get Sango and Miroku together." InuYasha was startled at first. "We should do WHAT?!" "Shh... don't let them hear you." "Are you sure you should be playing match maker?" "I know what I'm doing. Follow my lead." "Hey Shippo..." Kagome stood walking towards the little kitsune. "InuYasha and I are gonna go look for...er...um..." "Strawberries", InuYasha said catching onto her plan. "Yes. Wanna come." The little fox smiled jumping into Kagome's arms. The three left. "Be back soon Sango!" Sango and Miroku sat alone in front on the charred wood from the previous night's fire. Meanwhile the three who had gone strawberry picking were spying from some nearby bushes. "I thought we were going to go pick strawberries", Shippo whined tugging the edge of Kagome's skirt. "No silly", she said looking out. InuYasha kneeled next to Shippo. "She's trying to get the monk and the demon slayer together." "Oh... okay..." InuYasha too looked out not so miffed at the time wasted. Jewel shards could wait a little longer. Ever since he and Kagome had finally admitted their true feeling for each other he had been much lighter spirited and much happier in general. A highly noticeable and welcomed change. Minutes passed and... nothing happened. Things were getting boring. Shippo was asleep... Kagome was slumped playing finger games peering up occasionally... InuYasha merely sat in a tree. "This isn't working", Kagome said breaking the silence. "M'hm", InuYasha replied zoned out. "We have to set a trap." Together InuYasha and the now awake Shippo half yelled," We have to do WHAT?!" "Set a trap... so that Miroku has to save Sango. See we force them together." She was greeted by silence. They walked back to the camp and decided to set out for the day. They walked not talking much. Sango was preoccupied thinking about what she might do if she came upon Kohaku again. Miroku was thinking of several girls he met in the village earlier. Shippo was content licking a lollipop Kagome had given him earlier. Kagome was listening to CD's on her disc player. InuYasha was deep in thought. "Tonight? No that's too obvious. Well maybe not. But with everyone around or not. Should I tell them I'm gonna ask her to..." His thoughts were interrupted as he bumped into Kagome. "Evening. Time to rest", she said taking his hand in hers. After about a half an hour of bustling the campsite was ready. InuYasha took time to complete his thought. "Kagome", he said. "Come with me." He led her off away from everyone into the middle of the field near some white flowers beginning to open. They sat side by side for a few minutes. Kagome got slightly jittery though showed no signs of it. Finally InuYasha broke the silence. "Um Kagome I have to ask you something." He fidgeted looking for the perfect words. "Kagome..."

CLIFFY

okay well maybe some of you know what InuYasha is about to say you can guess in your review if you want... reviewing is good anyway reviews are my friends flames will be used for the various fires in my stories like to keep the InuYasha gang warm well okay ill update soon depending on if I get any reviews or not and if y'all like it or not ja ne


	2. Chapter 2: The Things You Get Asked

Okay here you go! Chapter 2. Shout out to Neko: The Cat That's Everwhere for reviewing my story when no one else would! Thanks! Okay as you recall InuYasha was about to tell Kagome something. Enjoy!

"Kagome...", InuYasha started twitching slightly and fidgeting.

Kagome looked up. "Yea... what is it?"

His mind was racing and he looked within himself for the courage to say what he needed to. He took a deep breath and took Kagome's hand in his. "Kagome..."

Just then Shippo burst onto the scene out of the bushes. "Come on you two", he yelled grabbing Kagome's free hand. "Dinner is ready. Let's go!"

Kagome stood up. "Okay Shippo. We'll be right there." Shippo glared and ran off again.

By now InuYasha was standing next to Kagome. He put his hand in his pocket feeling small circular metal object. A ring with a small blue sapphire. _Now how did Mrs. Higurashi tell me to say it?_ Oh yeah...

"Kagome...", he blushed taking her hand again. "Kagome... will you..." He didn't get the words out before Kagome threw her arms around him. "I didn't even ask you anything yet!"

She showed him the ring he had given her while asking the words. "This says it all." InuYasha was slightly confused. Of course he didn't know the customs. "Yes", Kagome said hugging him again.

Well okay I'd be writing more but I'm sort of out of inspiration and I wanted to get this much posted. There will more in the next chapter about Sango and Miroku. Till then review please! Flames are welcome and will be used to light candles at the big event (as if you couldn't figure out what it is now...). Ja ne!


End file.
